


Jealousy

by the-nug-king (eloralouistra)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Pirates, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloralouistra/pseuds/the-nug-king
Summary: A pirate hunter attends a ball with the pirate she's been chasing, and realises it's not just her job that's keeping her sticking around.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll write a complete story of these two and the rest of my pirate 'verse.

The ball is just like every other Vivian has attended: extravagant, high-spirited and extremely uncomfortable. Cara, of course, looks to be enjoying herself immensely, creating a rapport with almost every guest she meets, constantly laughing and smiling and calling for more wine. It is highly irritating, Vivian thinks, that the pirate should be so much more at home among Vivian’s class than she herself is. But then there is nothing that isn’t highly irritating about Cara.

She scowls at the the pirate as Cara approaches a young aristocratic woman who’s watching her with some interest, no doubt of the naive opinion that pirating is a romantic, glamorous life style. It comes as no surprise that within seconds, Cara’s hand is sliding up her arm and she’s leaning in closer, a flirtatious smile on her lips. What  _is_  a surprise is the way Vivian’s stomach knots up as she watches.

She’s angry, she tells herself, at Cara’s pleasure in corrupting innocent women, playing them, telling them they’re special, before making up some lie about why she has to leave them because she doesn’t  _care_ , because Cara doesn’t care about anyone but her crew. But Vivian’s known all that for a long time, and the anger’s never hurt like this before.

The lady giggles as Cara reaches out to run her fingers through her hair. Even from here, Vivian can see the perfect coils of her hair. It’s glossy and silky the way rich young ladies’ hair tends to be, the way Vivian never had the time and patience for, even before she became a pirate hunter. These days, her career is at odds with any desire she may have to make herself look nice. Her skin is rough, her face weathered from hard days at sea, a stark contrast to the softness of the ladies Cara finds attractive. She recalls Hayley joking, near the start of their acquaintance, that Cara has no interest in  _real_ people, that she sees no appeal in anyone who has ever let dirt touch their hands, who’s skin has a single blemish, who’s anything less than a perfect princess. Vivian had felt contempt then, and it was so much better than whatever it is she’s feeling now.

It is  _not_ jealousy, she tells herself sternly. She concedes that her opinion on the pirate may have gone up a little these past few months, but that still doesn’t mean she likes her, let alone  _wants_  her. The lump in her throat is simply because of discomfort at the party. She’s gripping the arm of her chair so hard to stop herself causing a scene by going over to demand Cara not dishonour the poor young lady any further. She’s angry at Cara for behaving this way, not at herself for feeling this way, not at Cara for making her feel this way and then not  _caring_. She shuts her eyes against Cara leaning in to kiss the other woman, and curses whatever power it was that led her to fall in love with the pirate.


End file.
